villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Banana Splits
The Banana Splits are the titular protagonists of the 1968-1970 television series of the same name and (this mainly applies to Fleegle and Drooper), the main antagonists of the 2019 direct-to-video horror film The Banana Splits Movie. These robotic mascots are created by Karl and go on a killing spree after learning about the show's cancellation. Bingo was portrayed by Buntu Plam, Fleegle was portrayed by Terry Sauls, Drooper was portrayed by Kori Clarke, and Snorky was portrayed by Brandon Vraagom. Bingo, Fleegle, and Drooper were all voiced by , while Snorky had no voice actor. Biography The Splits start out as goofy, happy go lucky mascots who star on The Banana Splits Show. When young Harley Williams and his family attend a taping of the show for Harley's birthday, the mascots overhear the director of the show tell Rebecca, the producer, about the show's cancellation, they embark on a killing spree out of revenge. Drooper kills co-worker Stevie by shoving a lollipop prop down his throat and Fleegle kills Thadd by sawing him in half. Fleegle and Drooper make Rebecca and Jonathan go on a slippery obstacle course, while Drooper films the action. Rebecca slips, spraining her fingers, and Jonathan slips and lands on his face. When they make it to the end, Fleegle stabs Jonathan with the blue key, and pushes him off the top, killing him, and when Rebecca reaches the end of the course, Drooper smashes her head with his hammer, killing her. While looking for a way out, Harley, Zoe, and Parker come across Snorky. Harley attempts to convince him to help them, Snorky redeems himself and agrees to help them. They come across the Banana Splits "entertaining" imprisoned children by committing gruesome acts, such as igniting Stevie's corpse and ripping off Andy's limbs. Snorky chains the survivors as well, but secretively gives Harley the keys to set everyone free. The Splits chase after them, where Fleegle and Drooper attack and overpower Beth. Austin kills Fleegle by impaling him through the head with a metal pole and Harley tosses the toy he received from his father to Beth, which she uses to kill Drooper by shooting him through his mouth. At the exit, the survivors are ambushed by Bingo, declaring that time was almost up. Snorky attempts to fight Bingo, only for Bingo to stab Snorky and rip his heart-like core out. Before Bingo is able to kill Harley and his family, Snorky uses the last of his energy to rip Bingo's head in half before succumbing to his wounds. However, this would not be the end of the Splits, as Poppy takes off with their corpses on the Banana Buggy, having gone insane from Thadd's death. Fleegle's eyes light up and a distorted laugh comes from the animatronic. Members Bingo Bingo is an orange gorilla wearing a pair of white sunglasses, yellow vest, and reddish-orange chucks. He has small dead-looking eyes, black hair, and a toothy grin. Despite not being the leader of the Splits and not appearing a lot in the film, he is sometimes considered the film's primary antagonist out of all the others. He gets killed by Snorky protecting Harley. Fleegle Fleegle is a light brown dog wearing a large red bow tie and two black buttons. He has black circles around his eyes, a white snout, hairless feet, and his tongue is always sticking out, giving him a lisp. He is the leader of the Banana Splits, and parts of his costume get torn off throughout the film, revealing the terminator-like endoskeleton underneath. Drooper Drooper is a brown lion with a red nose and wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses, and white spats on his feet. He has a dark brown mane, and the tip of his tail is yellow. In the cover art for the home video releases, behind the scenes feature, and one of the eBay images, he has sharp and rotten teeth, though they are not seen anywhere in the film. Snorky Snorky is a mute elephant wearing a pair of pink sunglasses and a green vest. Like the original series, he speaks by honking his trunk. He is the only member of the Banana Splits who helps Harley and his family. Gallery Bingo The Banana Splits Movie.png|Bingo Fleegle.jpg|Fleegle Drooper.jpeg|Drooper Snorky (The Banana Splits Movie).jpg|Snorky (redeemed) Banana Splits Gang.jpg Screen-Shot-2019-08-09-at-10.00.15-AM-e1565362877737.png Banana-splits-movie5.jpg The Banana Splits Movie (3).jpg The Banana Splits (1).png The Banana Splits (1).jpg Snorky-the-banana-splits-movie-9.04 thumb.jpg Drooper-the-banana-splits-movie-9.14 thumb.jpg Bingo-the-banana-splits-movie-88.8 thumb.jpg Fleegle-the-banana-splits-movie-4.89 thumb.jpg Banner the-banana-splits-movie-5.8.jpg TBSM (3).jpg TBSM (2).jpg TBSM (1).jpg The Banana Splits Movie.jpg Trivia *These versions of them are robots which were in fact based on the original version and the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's. *The film itself only exists because it was going to be a Five Nights at Freddy's live action film, but they could not keep the rights of Five Nights, which made them hastily obtain the rights of Banana Splits and use them instead - the events of the movie are still largely unchanged from how they were going to play for FNAF. *The dramatic change of Banana Splits from a children's show to an R-Rated gory horror film has led the film to gain infamy, with both fans of the absurdity and critics who object to the sudden (and officially approved) change of tone. *Fleegle and Bingo's feets were switched in this movie. *Ironically, with the exceptions of Thadd, Sal, Doug, and Rebecca, most of the victims, killed by Fleegle and Drooper, are actually jerks that hated the Banana Splits and/or people in the studio that are shady. So technically, their murderous rampage is mostly justified and The Banana Splits would never harm a child. Navigation Category:Titular Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Parody/Homage Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Teams Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Possessed Objects Category:Humanoid Category:Vandals Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers